Her Toxic Addiction
by XFatalities-of-the-sane-mindsX
Summary: Robin would always be her best friend, but X would always be so much more... Rated T but could probably be K. Red X/Starfire Oneshot


**(Quick one shot I had to write before I left for practice, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.)**

His gloved hand lingered on her cheek, she froze, forgetting her attack. Her emerald eyes looked up at him, feeling the smirk behind the mask. His other hand still gripped her wrist, as if cautious, but she knew he never was.

"See you later, Cutie." He waved the stolen tech and disappeared, his feather-light touch gone but still wreaking havoc once more. She felt her insides scramble themselves and her limbs turn weak, but the sensations were so… invigorating. Wondrous, amazing, like when she looked at a work of art depicting her home planet before it was devastated, just… beautiful… alien. She didn't know how long she stood there, her own hand pressed lightly to her cheek, which were noticeably warm with embarrassment at him being so close. He was a stranger, but he was new, the mere thought of the thief made her start floating, as she realized she was at the moment. Her hand fell to her side and she looked around. Everyone was out cold, everyone except for her. Starfire walked to Robin and shook him awake. He groaned and opened his masked eyes. Those were eyes that she had wanted to see the most at one time, but Robin… didn't interest Starfire as much as he used to. Earth boys used to be so confounding, new and interesting and full of surprises. Robin was Robin, Starfire knew Robin. Starfire also knew more Earthly sayings, understanding most of her other teammates taunts that they threw only at their leader. Starfire could see it in Robin's eyes, he had not gotten over those times, but he was still her best friend. Nothing could break that.

"Star?" He mumbled. He pulled himself upright and looked around.

"Are you the okay, Robin?" Starfire asked. He nodded, but didn't meet her eyes. He could see the blush on her cheeks, and he knew X was quite infatuated with the Tamaranian. Why else would Starfire be the only one conscious at the end of the battle? He said nothing.

"Fine, help me wake up the others." Starfire nodded, turning away from him with a sense of guilt settling in her heart. She woke Raven and Beast Boy while Robin started fixing Cyborg's circuits. When everyone was awake (or functioning,) silence settled over the Titans. Robin and Starfire not going within five feet of each other on top of the fact that they had lost another battle with the charming thief mixed a sense of uncomfortable weariness into the air. The ride back to the Tower was no more normal, Robin had chosen to ride back alone on his motorcycle. Starfire immediately left for the roof as soon as they all stepped foot on the island, Robin retreating to his room, determined to find the thief responsible for this. He knew he never would.

Clear, night wind flowed across the roof top, turning the concrete to ice. It did not bother the alien who sat on it. She hugged her knees to her chest, chilly tears falling silently onto them. A sob escaped, but was quickly bottled back up before anyone might notice. She felt a hand on her shoulder, one covered in rough gray gloves that she knew all too well. The tears slowed as the masked boy sat next to her, arm wrapping around her shoulders as subtly as he had come. She felt herself be tugged gently into his chest and didn't protest.

"I'm sorry," X said. Starfire nodded, accepting the apology without letting any more stinging sobs escape. "So who's the problem?" That was something the Tamaranian had not considered. It was quiet for a moment as she put everything together and prepared to speak.

"You… You are the problem, Red X." She still didn't move after the proclamation. The thief considered what she could mean by that.

"Would you like me to go?" More silence.

"No…" X felt the smirk rise under the mask, which was quickly lifted and soon forgotten as he pressed his lips to Starfire's. And Starfire understood now. Robin was her best friend, but… Red X was and forever would be her toxic addiction.

**(Because Fatalities can never write happy fluff. If I could, I would not go by Fatalities. Hope you liked it, and don't be shy to tell me your opinion!**

**Fatalities, out.)**


End file.
